Natsume Gets A Twitter
by A Lucky Penny
Summary: On a very boring day, Natsume Hyuuga decided to make a Twitter. His fangirls follow. His tweets cause chaos. Oh, and someone stalks him. Full summary inside! RxR!
1. ONE: Natsume Gets a Twitter

**Natsume Gets a Twitter**

_written by: A Lucky Penny_

**Full summary**: Natsume Hyuuga, on a very boring day, suddenly decides to make a Twitter. Weeks after making one, he indirectly tweets about Mikan Sakura almost everyday. Unknown to him, he left his account public; making everyone who's following him know what he's doing or thinking. And on another note, Mikan Sakura stumbles to his Twitter profile. Being the curious and naive girl that she is, she decides to stalk him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Or Twitter.

**Author's Note**: I think there **are** fan-made Twitter accounts of our beloved characters. But I didn't use them to write this fanfic. I made up all the usernames and settings. The GA gang are all 15. The usernames won't have the "at" sign before them when in mentions or just simply stated.

* * *

**ONE**: NATSUME GETS A TWITTER

It was a very peaceful day in Alice Academy. The halls were awfully quiet and no one was out and about. Right after the Alice Festival, no one really had the energy to do anything else but sleep in.

Except maybe one person.

"Welcome to Twitter. Find out what's happening, right now, with the people and organizations you care about," a raven-haired lad said; completely uninterested. He was clad in a black t-shirt and trousers and effortlessly made such a simple get-up look cool. There was absolutely no question why he remains the most popular boy in the Academy. Ruffling his hair, he filled out the needed information and clicked "Sign Up for Twitter" on the website's page.

As the page loaded, he recalled the conversation he had with Ruka Nogi, his best friend.

_"I'm telling you, Natsume, that site is addictive," Ruka told him. Eversince the guy made an account, he'd been going on and on and on about how Twitter was the best site humankind could ever make._

_"I'm telling you, Ruka, I. Don't. Care," he replied nonchalantly, punctuating every word. They were walking around the school's grounds, skipping classes as always. He felt Ruka shrug._

_"How about a dare then?" he heard him say. This effectively caught his curiosity._

_"And this dare is?"_

_"If you get THE Hotaru Imai to back off of taking pictures of me when I'm not looking, I won't force you to make an account. If you don't however..."_

_"You'll make me make an account," he finished flatly. He glared at his 'friend.' To think he, of all people, would pull out the Imai card on him because of _Twitter_. He clenched his fist._

_"Do you want me to burn you?" he asked seriously, making a ball of fire appear on his formerly clenched hand._

_"C'mon Natsume, if after two weeks the Twitter fever doesn't get to you, I'll stop bothering you. Would it actually hurt you to make an account?" Ruka looked at him pleadingly. He had always hated it when his 'friends' walked over him as easily as that. He made the fireball vanish after coming to a decision._

_Slapping Ruka's back as painfully but as restrained as he could, he walked away from him saying, "Let's just hope you end up alive after this."_

When the page had completely loaded, he read the form and typed in '**kuroneko13**' as his pun username then clicked "Create my account." "_I'm going to regret this soon_," he thought.

Yes. Yes, he would.

* * *

As the day dragged on, with still no active students, Natsume was starting out on Twitter. He decided to follow Ruka and the other guys as the site suggested he do, clicked "Next" and was asked to follow five more. Grunting, he searched for his favorite mangakas and followed them, clicked "Next" and immediately skipped the part where the site asked him to add five more through emails and stuff. He was then asked to supply a profile picture and bio.

"Stupid Ruka," he muttered as he struggled to look for a picture that wasn't his face in his files as a profile picture. Finally settling for a red-eyed black cat as a pun, he typed in his bio ('you should know who I am, dimwit'). Then, he came face-to-face with the profile settings; starting with his header.

"_What the hell should I put here?_" he thought, irritated. Scrolling mindlessly in his folders, he settled for a picture of flames; a mixture of red and orange - another pun.

Who knew the genius and handsome Natsume Hyuuga liked puns?

After leaving his location and website blank, he clicked "Save Change", got back to his Twitter Timeline and turned his attention to the left side of his profile.

Ruka was the number one person Twitter recommended him to follow. Amused at that, he followed a couple more users that he actually knew or was interested in.

After following more than 20 users (which consisted of the guys who hung around him and famous mangakas), he decided to officiate his account by tweeting. "Well damn. What the hell am I going to type here?" he asked to himself in rage. Muttering colorful words with Ruka's name with it, he decided to look at the guy's profile for reference.

And for the nth time, he was speechless. Ruka Nogi had a tiled background of pictures of animals. His profile picture was a picture of him smiling happily at his pet rabbit. His banner was the picture of him and Piyo; taken by Imai. His username was " nogipyon." His bio read, "**Ruka Nogi** | **future vet**." There wasn't anything written there to serve as location and website. The guy had almost a HUNDRED followers but was only following 10. Natsume proceeded to read his tweets. To his utter shock.

"'Got together with the animals at the barn again. I will never get tired of those guys!'" he read. Ruka, who was also stoic like him to some extent, could actually tell the WHOLE WORLD something like this.

He scrolled down more and was silently surprised with each one. All he tweeted about was his moments with his pets. "_How was tweeting all of this ADDICTIVE?_" he thought.

Closing the tab of Ruka's profile, he prepared himself to type in a tweet.

"If this account ever goes out, I'll burn **nogipyon**."

* * *

~Two weeks later~

It wasn't his intention to actually get addicted to Twitter himself. He just seemed to like the challenge of typing his thoughts there for exactly 140 characters; strangely enough. He tweeted about anything and everything. Mentioning Ruka and the others when they hung out, if he should burn the former yet after some random girl announced it to the whole school, and other normal stuff for the flamecaster.

He didn't particularly give a damn about his follower count anymore (he had 500 followers and growing), as long as he was only seeing the tweets of those he knew. Occasionally, he'd search "Mikan Sakura" on 'People' but no one matched the Academy's former no-star; to his utter dismay.

He planned to stalk the idiot's profile to know if she was doing anything that would raise cause for his concern. Sure he saw her during the day, being her partner and all, but he wasn't with her at night; where most displeasing activities took place. He almost burned his mouse at thought before getting back to reality. He began to type.

"To think **she** almost made me burn my mouse. Damn it." he tweeted.

And at the mention of a "**_she_**", Alice Academy almost shook by the ear-splitting scream of most of the female populace.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My first fanfic after so long! What did you guys think? The idea came out of nowhere honestly and I was bored out of my wits. I actually made a dummy Twitter account to help me lay out Natsume's. XD Mikan Sakura would appear in the next chapter! Yay! Please leave a review! Don't be too harsh on me please!


	2. TWO: Who Is SHE?

**Natsume Gets a Twitter**

_written by: A Lucky Penny_

**Full summary**: Natsume Hyuuga, on a very boring day, suddenly decides to make a Twitter. Weeks after making one, he indirectly tweets about Mikan Sakura almost everyday. Unknown to him, he left his account public; making everyone who's following him know what he's doing or thinking. And on another note, Mikan Sakura stumbles to his Twitter profile. Being the curious and naive girl that she is, she decides to stalk him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Or Twitter.

**Author's Note**: I think there **are** fan-made Twitter accounts of our beloved characters. But I didn't use them to write this fanfic. I made up all the usernames and settings. The GA gang are all 15. The usernames won't have the "at" sign before them when in mentions or just simply stated.

* * *

_**Previously on Natsume Gets a** **Twitter...**_

_"To think **she** almost made me burn my mouse. Damn it." he tweeted._

_And at the mention of a "**she**", Alice Academy almost shook by the ear-splitting scream of most of the female populace._

* * *

**TWO**: WHO IS "SHE"?

"Have you read Hyuuga-sama's 1,327th tweet last night?" "I have! I can't believe someone would dare to have him tweet about her!" "I am so going to make that woman pay!" "...I just wish I had a smartphone or a laptop to know what's going on."

Noise filled the halls of Alice Academy that day. What used to be the peaceful and majestic aura the Academy had, became a hate-filled, envious aura that was emanating from most of the female population. Almost every girl inside the Academy was trying to figure out who the "mystery girl" was; just for their anger to be released and their jealousy to subside.

Of course, Shouda Sumire, proud president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club wouldn't miss out on that.

"**ALRIGHT LADIES, LISTEN UP!**" she shouted among the members of the fan club. "Our club discussion for today will be centered on our dear Natsume-sama and his 1,327th tweet. Secretary-san, give us some insight on that event," she ordered.

The secretary stood up and adjusted her glasses. "As of 8:35:13PM of May 28,2013, Hyuuga-sama tweeted: "_To think she almost made me burn my mouse. Damn it._"" She and the other club members winced at the thought of an unnamed girl able to influence their prince like that. "As the secretary of the club, I had tried to identify who Hyuuga-sama referred to but to no success. His previous tweets do not lead to any concrete clue as to who our 'mystery girl' might be. I apologize," she said, bowing her head.

"So it has come to this," she said quite dramatically, looking away from the girl. The secretary sat down and was close to tears. "Moving on, ladies! Now that you know of this... predicament, we must work as a club to know who this 'mystery girl' is and bring her down!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air. The others shouted in approval.

"But Shouda-senpai, how do we even attempt to know who she is if we don't have any leads?" an elementary girl asked. Sumire gave this some thought; all of them did. The club room was eerily silent.

"If this person almost made Hyuuga-sama burn his mouse, he must be angry at her!" a member concluded. Many nodded in agreement. "So we just have to find whoever irritated Hyuuga-sama!" a group of girls said happily. Sumire shook her head at this.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Who do you think comes to Hyuuga-sama the most? Everyday? Without fail?" she asked seriously. The obvious answer dawned on the club members: THEM.

"So someone within our club did it?" a girl said, throwing mean glances at all the girls. Sumire shook her head again.

"It's too early to decide whoever this person is. Though it is possible that one of us is the mystery girl," she said, suddenly her mood changed from a serious tone into a dreamy state, "which I would _definitely_ not mind, since it would mean that years of trying to get his attention finally worked and we can go on to being a couple and possibly be married someday and have a child named Susume which I think is just adorable for our-" _*cough* *cough* _Sumire turned to look at her club members. They were all looking at her with disinterested and bored eyes. She blushed instantly.

To think she shared to the club a detailed version of her lifelong dream since first meeting Natsume all those years ago. She clapped two quick loud claps before going serious again. Having someone else receive her prince's attention was far more important at the moment.

"As I was saying, it's not that simple to track down a single person out of all the girls in this academy. We cannot afford to get the wrong person either. We simply cannot overlook all the other possibilities," she said sternly. She looked at the faces of her club members. Some were despairing, still drowning in their jealousy and ready for bloodshed. Most were deep in their thoughts. She decided to lay down the last word. She was basking in all its dramatic aura.

"We have arrived at a conclusion, ladies. _Every female in the Academy is now a suspect._"

* * *

Somewhere in a happier side of the academy, a beautiful brunette is skipping and twirling around the blooming Sakura trees; humming a soft melody to herself. Little did she know that a pair of crimson eyes were looking at her from above. Suddenly getting chills down her spine, she looked up to see Natsume at the library. Grinning at him, she broke into a sprint and headed for him.

Natsume didn't realize the brunette wasn't anywhere to be found by the Sakura trees until he snapped back to reality when he was stunned by her grin. Muttering colorful words silently, he quickly and smoothly tried to get out of the library while avoiding hitting anyone who was reading.

It was like a mad obstacle course. Some were reading with the books levitating above their heads and others were actually trying to stack books by the edge of the table. What irritated him the most were the people who stretched out their legs on purpose as he was trying to pass; thinking he would trip.

But the Natsume Hyuuga never trips.

When he finally got out, he sighed in relief. "Natsume!" he heard someone shout from above. Mikan Sakura, the brunette beauty, smiled and waved at him. He looked at her with utter boredom. Pouting, she started to walk down the stairs to meet up with him. "I can't believe I thought that the library was on the fifth floor! Running up the stairs is so tiring," he heard her whine. He smirked; amused.

"You must be getting heavier, Polka-dots," he replied, walking away from the continuous flights of stairs.

"POLKA-DOTS!" she shouted. He could almost imagine her flushing face and quickening her steps.

"Why you, you - PERVERTED JERK!" she shouted again. She was in too much of a hurry to notice that someone pushed her off the railings. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Mikan saw the ceiling of the building and then felt the wind knocked out of her. She closed her eyes and prayed she'd land safely.

Natsume turned around when he heard someone scream. His eyes widened when she saw Mikan falling and ran to the third floor stairs; he was just in time to catch her. A second too late and she would've pummeled to the bottom.

When he looked at her face, she was as white as a ghost, her eyes shut as tightly as she could, her arms were wrapped around his neck as if her life depended on it. She was unbelievably cold too. Then, she snuggled her head on the crook of his neck. "Na-Nat-Natsume, are you carrying me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He decided to carry her bridal style so she wouldn't have to adjust herself when she was this scared. "It's alright. I got you," he whispered as they made their way to the girls' dormitories, completely ignoring the stares he was receiving. He tried to comfort her by running his hand up and down her back but it was difficult when in motion. He looked at her face again and found her sleeping soundly.

He smiled the one smile he reserved for Mikan's eyes only. "I'll always catch you," he whispered into her ear. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. As they arrived at Mikan's dorm room, Natsume used his secret spare key to open the door then put her down gently on her spacious bed. He pushed back the stray strands of her hair that invaded her face and caressed her face as gently as he could; as if she was fragile china.

He pulled his hand back when someone knocked on her door. He looked through the peephole and saw Imai Hotaru on the other side. He opened the door and let her in. "I assume she isn't injured," she said icily as she took Mikan's hand swiftly.

"I caught her just in time. She isn't hurt, but I think she's going to take the school elevators now," he said nonchalantly. Hotaru simply nodded, gave Mikan's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go and facing Natsume.

"Take care of her. If I find out this is about you, there is hell to literally pay, Hyuuga," she said seriously. He glared at her.

"'There is literally hell to pay'," he corrected without hesitating. She shook his head and smirked at him.

"Prepare your bank account just in case," she replied before leaving. Natsume ruffled his hair before sitting on the bed. He gazed at Mikan Sakura once more; drinking in the sight of her. Her perfect complexion, her captivating hazel eyes, her cute little nose, her perfectly shaped plump lips, and her flowing auburn hair perfectly complemented her heart-shaped face.

"_I could look at her forever,_" he thought. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable from the lack of noise from the girl beside him, he decided to log-in to Twitter. He stood up and sat on the desk by the window of the room.

He opened her orange laptop and switched it on. To his surprise, it needed a password. He looked at the sleeping figure once more, trying to guess her password. Then his eyes traveled to the ceiling of the room and saw a childish drawing. "Are those pink balls supposed to be tangerine-shaped cherry blossoms?" he murmured to himself. His eyes softened in understanding.

"tangerinecherryblossoms" he typed. It got in.

Who in the right mind makes the English translation of her name her laptop password?

He let the laptop load completely before clicking anything; afraid it might crash. Then he almost flopped himself on the desk when he saw her wallpaper. It was a picture of Howalons.

Why can't the people he cared about the most be more normal?

First, Ruka and his crazy Twitter profile; now it was Polka's laptop settings. The world seriously needed more sane people nowadays.

He clicked on a browser and was pleasantly surprised it wasn't as cluttered as he thought it would be. He typed in Twitter's website and logged himself in. He began to type out continuous tweets.

"You wouldn't believe where I am right now."

"Honestly, what an idiot this girl is."

"The girl would seriously be the death of me someday"

"But now she's safe and it's all that matters. It'll be all that will ever matter."

"I wouldn't know what to do if hadn't caught her."

"Good grief, this woman is-" "Natsume?" a sweet voice called him from his shoulder.

backspaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wheelbutton signout comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon YES! closebrowser homebutton shutdown comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon FINALLY.

He turned to face the girl behind him. "What do you want, Polka?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Mikan looked at him strangely. She looked at him, then at her open laptop and back to Natsume. "_If you're really an idiot, you won't add two and two together_," he thought.

"How did you get the door open? I was sure I locked it when I left this morning," she asked innocently. He shrugged to relieve himself of the nervousness of getting found out.

"I got Imai to open it for me. It's your fault I have to pay her later," he replied smoothly. She pouted but smiled after. Then she bowed her head and twiddled with her fingers. He stood up and stood close to her. "What's wrong now?"

"Natsume...erm. Thank you for catching me. I thought I was really going to die back there. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you," she said shyly with her eyes behind her bangs.

Really, only this girl could make him smile twice on the same day. He patted her head, waved goodbye and left her room. Ruffling his hair in an attempt to clear his thoughts, he stood outside Mikan's door like an idiot for a while before breaking into a sprint back to his room.

He was too occupied with his thoughts to notice that a pair of black eyes were watching them intently.

* * *

Later that day, a man-er, woman hunt started. Even a bounty was set on whoever uncovers the identity of the "mystery girl" Natsume Hyuuga kept on tweeting about. The discoverer would be given 10,000,000 rabbits: the total savings of the Natsume-Ruka fan club since they started as elementary kids. As loyal as his fangirls were, they had actually calculated how many tweets about her he was posting per day: 20 per day if he's online from 5:00PM until 6:30PM.

The woman hunt didn't stop for days. Everyone in the N-R fan club were all exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. But one woman stayed firm: the club president, of course. "We can't stop now! This is only the beginning!" she shouted at her members. They all groaned. She shook her head and sat down.

She looked at Natsume's profile. She was actually disappointed that his profile picture wasn't his face, but couldn't argue with his tastes. She noticed his banner: flames. Red and orange. Red would be his dazzling eyes. Orange would be...Orange...citrus..._TANGERINE_. She smirked evilly.

"Girls, we may have found a _**REAL**_ lead."

* * *

**Author's Note**: All my thanks go to the people who reviewed my story! I still can't believe you liked what I wrote on a whim. XD This chapter was hurried because I couldn't focus on anything concrete. I'll gladly accept mixed reviews. I seriously can't say what happens next, though I may introduce an OC. :) Make sure to leave a review!


	3. THREE: Busybodies

**Natsume Gets a Twitter**

_written by: A Lucky Penny_

**Full summary**: Natsume Hyuuga, on a very boring day, suddenly decides to make a Twitter. Weeks after making one, he indirectly tweets about Mikan Sakura almost everyday. Unknown to him, he left his account public; making everyone who's following him know what he's doing or thinking. And on another note, Mikan Sakura stumbles to his Twitter profile. Being the curious and naive girl that she is, she decides to stalk him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Or Twitter.

**Author's Note**: I think there **are** fan-made Twitter accounts of our beloved characters. But I didn't use them to write this fanfic. I made up all the usernames and settings. The GA gang are all 15. The usernames won't have the "at" sign before them when in mentions or just simply stated.

* * *

_**Previously on Natsume Gets a** **Twitter...**_

_She looked at Natsume's profile. She was actually disappointed that his profile picture wasn't his face, but couldn't argue with his tastes. She noticed his banner: flames. Red and orange. Red would be his dazzling eyes. Orange would be...Orange...citrus...TANGERINE. She smirked evilly._

_"Girls, we may have found a **REAL** lead."_

* * *

**THREE**: Busybodies

When Natsume was finally out of her room, Mikan heaved a sigh and stared at her laptop. "I wonder what Natsume did while I was asleep," she said aloud to herself. She closed her laptop and went back to lie on her bed again. A million questions flooded in her head. Who pushed her off the rails? Why did that person do it? Surely no one would just accidentally bump into someone resulting the other person to almost fall to their death right?

She groaned and pressed her face on her pillow and screamed her worries away. When she was done, she heard someone knock on her door twice. "Coming!" she said. She quickly went to the door and peeped through the peephole. No one was outside.

The thought of murderers and kidnappers came to her mind. Mikan gulped but decided to open the door. Outside, she saw a small piece of folded paper on the floor.

With curiosity getting the best of her, she picked the paper up and read the hasty scribble on the bottom: "I wish you good luck in your future endeavors." She unfolded the paper.

Written inside was: "Twitter | **kuroneko13**"

* * *

"Are we finally going to catch her, President?" one of her members asked. Sumire looked at said member and back at Natsume's flame banner. She hesitated. Flames would be natural for Natsume, right? He does have the Fire Alice to prove it. There's a big chance that she's just over-thinking things.

"We still need some concrete proof, I'm afraid. But it's a lead nonetheless," she said cautiously. Sighing, she stood up and clapped twice to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She looked at all her club members. All of them were obviously exhausted. Sure, there admiration for Natsume and Ruka is strong and limitless, but their physical strength just wasn't both.

She took in a deep breath. "Ladies, I have decided to track this lead myself. I'm sure all of you need to rest. No one is to track any other leads until mine is confirmed a dead end. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave the clubroom. When everyone was finally gone, she plopped down on her chair and looked at the flame banner once more.

If she guessed right, she was sure that every N-R fan would unleash their fury on the girl without mercy. Could she let that happen? She had the girl's fate in her hands, after all. She laughed at herself. Was she actually holding back just because she knew the girl? She smirked.

"Your Alice would protect you anyway, right, _Mikan Sakura_?" she said aloud, making sure she said the name with distate. She laughed evilly. Then she remembered something. "Oh right, I need proof first," she said, heading out of the clubroom.

* * *

"HOTARUUUUUUUU!" Mikan screamed as she ran towards her best friend's room. When she arrived at her doorstep, she was panting heavily as she pounded her fist on the door. Suddenly, she heard something like a newly-reloaded gun. Her eyes widened. "Wait! I can expla-"

"Too late," she heard on the other side. The gun fired with an endless repetition of "BAKA!", leaving a destroyed door and a seemingly unconscious Mikan. Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Amanatsu, drag that idiot inside and repair my door please." Amanatsu nodded and did as she was told. Hotaru resumed to working on another invention, but while Amanatsu was repairing the door, Mikan woke up.

"HOTARU!" she screamed, hugging her friend. Hotaru armed herself with her Baka Gun.

"I'll give you a minute to explain why you made me destroy my door or I'll lock you up in a haunted house," Hotaru said nonchalantly. Mikan took a deep breath and calmed herself. She took out the folded paper and gave it to Hotaru.

"I found that in front of my room earlier. No one else was there," Mikan said. Hotaru saw the link, opened her laptop and typed.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about Hyuuga's Twitter account," Hotaru said. Mikan's jaw dropped when she heard that.

"That perverted jerk has a TWITTER account?"

"It's obvious from his username, dummy. No wonder you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

When Natsume's profile finally came up, Mikan read the flamecaster's tweets.

_I wouldn't know what to do if hadn't caught her._ She stopped. 'Caught her?' Was he referring to her? Wait- did Natsume tweet all of this while he was in her room?

_But now she's safe and it's all that matters. It'll be all that will ever matter._ Okay, now that, she was sure, didn't apply to her. ...Or did it? 'Shoo, bad thoughts!' she thought.

_The girl would seriously be the death of me someday._ She rolled her eyes. THE Natsume Hyuuga actually tweets things like this?

"He's as much as an idiot as you are," Hotaru said, nodding. Mikan looked at her best friend irritatingly.

"Please don't compare me to that pervert, Hotaru. You know me better than that," she replied. Hotaru shrugged.

"Do you know who he's talking about in his tweets?" Hotaru asked. Mikan shook her head. Sure the first tweet applied to her, but that would make sense right? They were close at some point after all, but the rest of his tweets? Get real. Hotaru flicked her forehead.

"HEY! That hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Idiot."

When Mikan caught a glimpse of Natsume's profile picture, she burst out laughing. "THAT IS SO UNBELIEVABLY IRONIC!" she said, laughing some more. "THAT PERVERT'S WHOLE PROFILE JUST SCREAMS NATSUME! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK IS SO HILARIOUS!"

Hotaru sighed. "Go back to your room and be your idiotic self there. I'll charge you for coming here just to look at that guy's Twitter profile," she said, kicking Mikan. Mikan, on the other hand, was wiping her tears while suppressing her laughter. She suddenly looked nervous.

"Hey that piece of paper came from a mysterious someone! I mean who would write such weird words on the front? And giving me Natsume's Twitter username? THAT IS SO CREEPY!" Mikan said.

"It is, but I don't get why you came to me for that," Hotaru replied. "I'm not into graphology and it's a handwriting I haven't seen before either. Might be Hyuuga's fangirl giving it to another fangirl but gave it to you by mistake. But at least now you know Natsume has a Twitter."

"I could live without Natsume's Twitter, thank you very much," Mikan said dryly. Mikan smiled at Hotaru, thanked her for the company and went back to her Special Star room.

As soon as she stepped inside, she opened her laptop and went to Natsume's Twitter profile once more. The tweet _The girl would seriously be the death of me someday. _piqued her curiosity. Natsume Hyuuga possibly in-love? This she has totally got to see. But that tweet also made her stomach flip.

And so, Mikan the Stalker was born.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Single Star room of a Middle schooler, a black-eyed girl was scrolling down the flamecaster's profile. "This guy totally loves her, huh?" she said aloud. She frowned when she remembered the bounty on the "mystery girl behind Hyuuga-sama's tweets." She groaned and massaged her temples.

'I wonder if giving her the link was the right thing to do,' she thought. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Arisa! We're going to Central Town! Wanna come?" she heard her friend say on the other side. She opened the door and smiled.

"Sorry, I''ll be pretty busy. I'll pass. How about it'll be my treat next time?" she offered. Her friend smiled and walked away. She closed the door and sighed and leaned on the door.

"Yeah. Busy," she said to herself while looking at Natsume's Twitter profile once again.

* * *

**kuroneko13** I warned you. I've PM-ed you the details.

**cashncrabs **Damn you.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please please please forgive me for the super late update! I was trapped by writer's block and only the recent suspension of classes have made me want to write again. Also, please come by my profile and vote on the poll: Do you want to see Mikan make her own Twitter profile (and use it to stalk Natsume's profile)? Your votes would really help me for the next chapter!

If you don't know who our newest tweeter is, you can re-read the previous chapter. It's painfully obvious, really. XD

Also, I have started with another fanfic, **A Royal Mess**, featuring NatsuMikan of course! I have only posted the introduction though. Special thanks to those who reviewed! I'll try my best to update. To those who plan to read it, let me know what you think!

Drop me a review here too! :)

*Arisa is an OC


End file.
